Unexpected Memories
by TokiDokiIchinose
Summary: The moment both Yuuri and Viktor had been expecting has finally come around. After pushing himself harder than he has before, Yuuri is determined to win gold at the Grand Prix Final. Just when everything starts to go his way, something completely unexpected happens, something he didn't account for that he should've. Yuuri finds that not everything goes the way you would like it to.
1. Always Think of the Impossible

It was a trip to the ER that _no one_ expected. The events that led to Yuuri Katsuki to be in a hospital bed still left him in a daze. He squinted his eyes past the bright white lights of the room, trying to remember the events that took place. His thoughts were in as much of a disarray as his knee now was. Slowly the realization hit him. As the images flashed before him, a hand rested on his right shoulder. Discouraged eyes met equally sad blue orbs that looked like the person they belonged to were trying to make them hopeful instead. Yuuri's pain worsened now that he saw the hurt in the eyes of the one person he believed could help him sort through this new mess. He sobbed softly. His lover's own pain broke him. The soft sobs turned into louder more uncontrolled tears. His fiancé, who was seated next to him, began to rub soothing circles into his back without making an attempt at stopping the tears. His fiancé knew Yuuri needed to let it go.

 _How did this happen?_

.

. . .

.

 _This is it._

The medal he had worked tirelessly for was so close he could almost touch it. He knew he would reach it. Everything just felt perfect since the time he got up. He left the rink yesterday in first with one of his highest scores ever achieved. Today, his stretches had been going well. Viktor had even opted to help him out, using pointless excuses like "I need to make sure you're stretching properly" or "It'll help wake me up more." He seemed to have forgotten that Yuuri has slept with him before and knew his fiancé woke up early every morning. However, he wasn't going to deny himself the privilege of warming up with his lover. Instead he smiled and voiced his agreement. He was set to perform his FS last, and he was more than ready. Every encouraging word from Viktor was gladly accepted even though they both knew he didn't really need it. Yuuri just had to skate for Viktor. No one else. Viktor was his muse and was the only thing on his mind. He was going to convey his love for him to the world. It should have embarrassed or frightened him, but he felt neither.

As he took to the ice, Viktor held his hand for as long as he could, the warm smile he committed to memory making its appearance on his face. Viktor finally let go as the skater's name was announced in the stadium. Yuuri pushed against the boards and make his way around the rink before stopping in the center. The words Viktor promised him rang in his head, spreading a smile across his thin lips. Not that either would admit just yet, but the couple had already started making plans for the wedding individually. The promise of a ceremony after a gold medal from Yuuri kept them both from asking questions. But now - Yuuri knew it was going to happen - they could actually start. Where it would be held, when, what time, who were they going to invite, and how long was the guest list going to be were questions he had asked himself hundreds of times since last year at the Grand Prix Final.

His song began to ring out around the rink and through his mind, along with all the memories he's shared with Viktor so far. Every jump reminded him of an exciting time spent together like them exchanging rings or, according to the music, miserable times like when Viktor had to fly back to Japan the day before his FS program. Each memory, regardless of whether it was happy or sad, was welcomed and pushed him through almost every jump in his program. Save for the quad Flip planned last. He wanted to save it for last not just because he knew he could handle it with his stamina but show how Viktor really impacted his life. It was almost funny that before Viktor came around, Yuuri was never able to land that jump in competition. Now, he was able to do it without so much as batting an eyelash. It was thrilling. Intoxicating. Until the unexpected happened.

The crowd that had been cheering enthusiastically, drinking in Yuuri's performance as if he was the only competitor that mattered, suddenly was hushed.

He didn't land the quad Flip. Not even close. Yuuri saw it happening in his mind before the initial impact of his skate on the ice. His approach was off, but he already had a plan to recover for it. Or at least he thought he did. Little did he really understand how bad his approach and positioning was. That is, until the moment his knee crashed against the ice.

The sound was deafening as if the ice cracked under him. It didn't, but his knee sure did. There was no dancing around that. What was originally a dull ache before threateningly painful as the milliseconds became seconds... and then minutes. He didn't know how loud he gasped and screamed, how hard he cried, or even what Viktor's facial expression was. Viktor was definitely going to be disappointed. Yuuri imagined him walking away from the side of the rink in frustration. He wasn't expecting short, silvery locks to swing in his slowly blackening peripheral vision. All sounds were cut off from the pain he felt. The only sense he still had was sight, and even that was fading into darkness. The red on the ice was blaringly obvious. The color brought bile to the back of his throat. He couldn't tell if he was able to bite it back or not because that's when he lost everything.

.

. . .

.

 _Noises. A lot of them._

Yuuri's eyes felt like lead and his body didn't feel like his own. The sounds surrounding him were slowly starting to make sense in his mind. They were noises of panic he realized.

 _Why? Where was Viktor? Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I talk? Why can't I move? Who are these people? Why are there so many of them near me? When will they be quiet?_

It was becoming agitating. The lack of control over his body was frustrating. Before he could do anymore thinking, he was under again. The sea of darkness wrapped around him and coaxed his thoughts to disappear as well.

.

. . .

.

The lights were the first thing he noticed. Whatever form of sleep he was in was dissipating as what seemed to be a spotlight of some kind threatened to burn his eyes. Only they weren't opened. Struggling against the sea of black, Yuuri realized quickly he was swimming towards the top. The surface was becoming much clearer. As he broke through the surface, he began to quickly blink back the haze that threatened to drag him down once more. The light was excruciating and felt like knives, but he pushed through it until his gaze settled unclearly on a bright white wall. Posters he couldn't quite read yet were hung in light blues and greens against a light brown corkboard. He could make out metal chairs that lined the walls underneath the posters, pamphlets, and what he assumed were inspirational quotes. A few windows let the sun shine through the room on the wall to his left. The longer he kept his eyes open, the more he felt his head throb. A faint _beeping_ noise was coming from somewhere nearby. Yuuri tried to locate the general direction of the noise but soon gave up when he realized turning his head would be an issue. The pain was becoming unbearable. A groan resounded in the room, which he assumed was his own strained voice. He couldn't tell. It sounded foreign to him. He felt the surface, which he came to realize was a bed, he was resting on dip slightly to his right near his arm. Carefully, Yuuri attempted to turn his head, was met with pain, but managed the action somewhat. Thoroughly blinking back the bleariness to find his fiancé leaning towards him with wide eyes.

"Vik... tor..."

Eyes the color of the sky visibly brightened as Viktor leaned closer to hear the soft voice of his lover.

"Yes, Yuuri. I'm here. You're okay. Everything's alright." Yuuri noticed tears falling down his cheeks like a cascading waterfall.

The pain was increasing the longer he was up, but he refused to give in. Instead another groan escaped his lips, but he found that he had more control than before.

"Viktor... Where am I?" Yuuri attempted to sit up on the bed, painfully aware of everything that hurt.

"Don't strain yourself, Yuuri." Viktor flung his hands out, one on Yuuri's chest and the other on his back to help him sit up. "We're in the hospital." Yuuri saw the other skater bite his lip.

Yuuri suddenly felt himself slipping, not physically but definitely emotionally and mentally. He zoned out, and Viktor began to scramble for his attention, anything to get him back. Yuuri was too lost in his thoughts to hear Viktor's pleads and cries. It was coming back to him now. The crowd's gasp, the crack of his knee against the ice, his own anguish screaming and cries, and the blood that covered the ground around him. It felt fresh in his mind. How had he forgotten? Tears began to wrack his body as all at once the memories filled his head, which had begun to throb again.

.

. . .

.

Viktor stopped trying to get Yuuri focused back on him once tears fled brown eyes. He lowered his arms and led one to his back as he began crying as well. He knew this was coming considering how bad the incident was, but it still pained him to watch his lover cry in front of him and not be able to do anything. He felt miserable. No, miserable was an understatement. There were no words that could describe how he felt in that very moment.

He let Yuuri cry and cry and cry until the tears stopped flowing in rivers down his tanned cheeks. It was worse to watch him become absolutely silent. He would have preferred the tears by a margin but decided it didn't matter. He would be there next to him no matter what happened.

Yuuri turned his head towards Viktor's and smiled dejectedly. It tore his heart to pieces.

"Can you please tell me what happened?"

Viktor gulped down the misery he felt and took a deep breath, unsure if Yuuri needed to hear it right now.

"I can take it now. I promise."

No, he couldn't. Viktor knew it. He was trying to put up a facade to help him. That's what Yuuri did. Viktor reached over and held Yuuri's hand with his own that had the gold band secured around his ring finger. The squeeze the Japanese skater gave his hand was a reassurance that he could handle it. Viktor sighed in defeat before speaking.

"Your routine was flawless. All you had left was the quad Flip. The toe pick on your right foot caught the ice wrong on the way up into it and..." He paused and sucked in a shaky breath, "you fell so hard and fast... I was terrified. I've never thrown my skates on so fast..." He could feel himself tearing up as he remembered watching Yuuri curl into himself and scream. Yuuri tightened his hold on his hand, silently telling him to continue. "I skated as hard and as fast as I could. Sadly even though I had to stop to put my skates on, I was still the first one to reach you." Bitterness laced his words as he spoke. He would definitely be having a few words with the ISU officials. "I was so scared, Yuuri. I thought you... I didn't know what was going to happen. I've seen plenty of accidents on the ice, but it hit me hard in that moment. A part of me fell with you. They kept trying to push me away, Yuuri. Kept telling me that it would only hurt me more... They had no idea, Yuuri. No idea at all." Viktor was shaking now, the tears pouring down his face once more. A few sniffles could be heard from Yuuri, but for the most part, he stayed silent. Viktor brought their entwined hands to his forehead, his silver hair falling in front of his face. "I stayed with you, holding your hand, until we arrived at the hospital. I had to let go of you then. I couldn't bear not being able to see you, hear you, not know how you were doing. Yurio yelled at me a few times in the waiting room, but I couldn't focus on anything he said or did. I was broken. I couldn't even imagine how you felt." He tightened his hold on Yuuri's hand. Yuuri continued to sit silently and listen to Viktor's side of the story. "When they finally came out to tell me how you were, I blew past the doctor and ran straight to your room. Now here I am. I've never been happier to see you, Yuuri." He lowered their hands and gazed up at the love of his life, not caring how much of a wreck he must look like. "I love you so much."

Yuuri wiped a few stray tears away with his left hand and smiled genuinely.

"I love you too, Viktor."

Viktor managed a smile of his own and leaned forward to kiss his fiancé. Only when Yuuri scrunched his face in pain did he pull away, much to his own reluctance.

"How bad am I?"

Viktor flinched, and Yuuri's face dropped once more.

"That bad, huh?"

Another flinch from the Russian.

"We won't be attempting Pairs Skating anytime soon." That was Viktor's sad attempt to lighten the mood. Ever since last year's exhibition at the Grand Prix Final, the couple had kept trying new techniques for Pairs Skating, even upping the difficulty level. They always came out of those practices with more bruises and sores than usual but smiles nonetheless. They always joked about how they were never going to do it again but somehow always managed to fit it in their weekly schedule at least once.

Yuuri caught on and looked up with an amused grin on his face. "I'm almost grateful for my mess-up now. Maybe my hips and arms will finally get the chance to recover from all the times I was dropped on the ice."

Viktor pouted and leaned in closer on the bed. "I said I was sorry. I was trying to prove to you that I wasn't too old to do the lifts."

"And who was right again?"

Viktor's pout deepened, which sent Yuuri into a fit of giggles. He cringed with the action that brought pain to various areas.

"Can I get a real answer as to what my injuries are like? Even though I didn't finish, what was my score like?"

"Well for the injuries... your knee-cap is fractured in a few places. Your ankle isn't in good condition either. Sprained, I think. Your knee took the brunt of the damage. They said to expect pain along that side as well. As for your score, I personally didn't see it since I was here, but Yurio told me that you placed fourth."

Yuuri took the news of his knee and ankle better than Viktor thought he would. What he didn't take well was how he placed.

"I was expecting sixth. Who placed under me?"

Viktor had to think for a moment before going over the standings in his mind. "I believe Seung-gil came in fifth, while Chris came in sixth. Jean-Jacques won gold, Yurio got silver, and Otabek won bronze."

Yuuri nodded his head, biting his lip while doing so. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment longer before Viktor spoke up.

"Yuuri," said male gazed up at him sadly, "I know what I promised before, what we both agreed to, but I want this more than I ever did before. Your gold medal at Skate Canada is more than enough to me. I'm ashamed of myself that I didn't ask after that competition." He chuckled nervously. "I put a gold medal as a condition to help motivate you to win, and by far it worked. I also put it in place because I was too nervous to outright say it. I know we've already exchanged rings, and you may not like that I'm saying this here of all places, but," the tears began again, only this time they reflected the happiness pooling in brown eyes, "Yuuri Katsuki, I think it's about time we started discussing plans for the future. Will you grant me the honor of marrying you?" With a grin in place and hand clasped firm over Yuuri's own, he gazed up at the bedridden skater with all the love he held for him.

Yuuri began nodding enthusiastically, left hand clasped over his mouth. Viktor could tell the sudden movement brought him pain, but Yuuri didn't seem to mind at all. With a quiet voice, the Russian got the answer he had long-awaited for. "Yes. Absolutely, Viktor Nikiforov."

The use of his last name made him laugh. "I can't wait."

.

. . .

.

Yuuri was released within four long days that seemed to drag on. The only solace he had was Viktor, who had insisted that he sleep in the same room as him regardless of the state his back would be in from sleeping on the thin cot. Even though Yuuri outwardly voiced how the Russian should go back to the hotel, he really just wanted Viktor to stay with him. Yuuri was transparent though, and ultimately Viktor stayed at the hospital. Since the first day in the hospital when Viktor had asked, the couple immediately couldn't stay quiet about the ceremony they dreamed of. Two of the four days when Yurio visited as well, they tried to bring the discussion to a normal level. The blond teen rolled his eyes at the duo and went on about how 'dumb they were acting.'

On the fourth day, Yuuri's doctor pulled over one of the metal chairs and began his examination. Viktor clung to Yuuri then entire time, refusing to leave the room for even a second. With bated breaths, they watched as the doctor left the room, waiting very impatiently for the word if Yuuri could leave or not. It had taken several minutes for the doctor to come back, the smile on his face reassuring. With the smile came the words they wanted to hear. Viktor excitedly pulled Yuuri into a hug and immediately began packing their belongings. Yuuri spoke with the doctor for another minute before he left the couple alone.

"You could've waited for him to leave before starting." His tone was scornful, but he knew how Viktor felt. The white walls were starting to drive him mad. Forced to stay bedridden made him antsy to get up and walk around.

Viktor hummed in response as he finished packing away everything he brought with him. " _Moya lyubov,_ I can tell you want to leave as soon as possible. I prefer to sleep in our own bed as well." He grinned and sent a wink Yuuri's way.

Yuuri's cheeks were dusted pink, and he fumbled with his glasses in an attempt to cover his embarrassment. Viktor made those comments whenever he could within their four-day stay, and although he should be used to it by now, his own body betrayed him. " _Viktor._ " The name fell past his lips with a small groan of both annoyance and amusement. "That's hardly fair." He gently leaned back into the mountain made of pillows at the head of his bed with a semi-audible _thump_.

"It is. I've been stuck here for three nights and was unable to do _anything_. Do you know how hard it is to restrain myself?"

Yuuri's face darkened a shade, and he carefully buried it into the pillows. "I would hardly call that restraint." He mumbled from underneath the soft cushions, but Viktor heard it nonetheless.

With a laugh, he readily replied, "I don't hear any complaints."

Another groan resounded from the pillows. Yuuri was sure if someone walked in, they would've thought he was in severe pain.

"I'll go sign you out. Stay here until I come back."

"I can't exactly walk without needing help. Me moving should be the least of your concerns."

"On the contrary, _moya lyubov_ ," that nickname combined with the way Viktor said it was going to kill him, "You being unable to walk is my top priority right now." Viktor strolled to Yuuri's bed and leaned over his limp form under the covers. "As I said, I'll be right back. Don't do anything reckless."

"I really don't plan on getting up."

"I'm just voicing my concern."

Yuuri slowly flipped himself onto his back, cautious of anything that hurt and Viktor's very close face. "Go sign me out. I'll be right here when you get back." He gave his lover a gentle smile and was given a chaste kiss to his lips. Yuuri's smile never left his face as Viktor unwillingly parted from him and gracefully, Yuuri noted, stepped out of the room. He sat up on his bed and glanced out the window, using his left arm to block the rays that threatened to blind him. It would be easy to get lost in his thoughts like he usually would, but he was different now that Viktor was by him. He was cornered less into his own thoughts and more focused on his lover. Every moment they spent together felt like the sun that fell on his face at that moment. Warm, inviting. Comfortable. Viktor was everything Yuuri had dreamed of and so much more. As he found himself questioning how luck he was, his fiancé appeared in the doorway as if called for.

"Ready to go?"

"I was ready three days ago."

Viktor grinned and walked over to his bedside to help Yuuri up onto his crutches. They were uncomfortable for the most part, the top of them rubbing harshly against his biceps and underarms. Viktor kept a hand on his back, and he used that to distract himself from the awkward shuffling to the door that ensued. Viktor held the door open for him and followed closely behind as he took his first step into the hallway. He had been practicing how to walk with the crutches upon his doctor's recommendation. As he continued to walk to the reception desk, he thanked the doctor's persistence for telling him to just try them out. He didn't like looking that weak in front of others. It was an unsettling feeling, and it hurt. The only other times he tried out the medical equipment was when Viktor left the room to get something. The scramble he made to put them back and lay down on his bed had Viktor sending him curious looks as he came back. He never questioned the Japanese skater, though.

Yuuri sat down in a chair pressed along the wall with many others in the waiting room as Viktor dealt with getting them both checked out. He really just wanted to fly home already. As pretty as Paris was, the feeling of his own bed sounded great. He didn't realize how tired he was until he really leaned back into the metal backing of the chair, his eyes drifting off to sleep.

.

. . .

.

In a haze, he felt himself gently being jostled and opened his eyes more to find Viktor's kind eyes trained on him.

"We're at the airport, Yuuri."

Airport? Oh, right he was going home today. Not _home_ home. Not Yu-topia, no. Saint Petersburg. The place he had started calling home since the competition last year. It was sudden when Viktor asked him to move in with him, even said he didn't have to, but Yuuri wanted to stay with Viktor. He did, after all, promise to make it easier on his fiancé, who decided to continue to be his coach as well as a competitor. Moving to Saint Petersburg was an easy choice, but a difficult decision to make happen. Shipping all his belongings to another country was twice if not thrice as hard as he originally thought it would be. It was more stressful than practicing a new set of programs or learning a new quad. Despite the setbacks, moving in with Viktor was a dream come true.

As he blinked back drowsiness, Yuuri was helped out of the taxi that Viktor apparently carried him into in the first place, wobbling onto the crutches. Viktor grabbed their bags, and with watchful eyes, the couple made their way through the airport. In what felt like mere seconds, they were seated comfortably - well as comfortably as one could get with as many injuries as Yuuri had - and waited for the plane to take off.

Yuuri took note of how lucky he was to have someone like Viktor in his life as he watched said skater fall sleepily against his shoulder. He didn't try to hide his smile as his fiancé curled into him more. Yuuri followed Viktor's lead, leaning against the plane window. His coffee-colored eyes gazed out the window that overlooked the ocean currently, letting sleep overcome him once more.

 _Home sweet home._


	2. Decisions Well Made

Physical therapy was and would continue to be a nightmare. Viktor had to drag Yuuri out of bed - quite literally some days - and drive him to the appointments while he grumbled on and on about how awful it would be. The Russian knew that he hated the poking and prodding that left him sore for the next few days, but Viktor informed him that it would be over soon. His fiance was still reluctant but stopped putting up a big fight over it. Viktor found that it helped to bring up their plans for a wedding right before the appointments. It had been two months since the accident occurred and the physical therapist treating _his_ Yuuri smiled brightly as he followed behind the injured skater walking towards the waiting room. Viktor stood up and met them halfway, taking Yuuri's hands in his own. He turned his attention back to the physical therapist when he saw the smile his fiancé wore.

"Good news?" He turned his attention back to Yuuri. "You never smile after your appointments. Care to share what happened, _m_ _oya lyubov_?"

Giddily, Viktor added, Yuuri turned to the physical therapist, who answered the unspoken question with a nod. The longer no one spoke, the more anxious he found himself. The older skate kept telling himself it had to be good since they were both smiling.

"So?" He nervously gave Yuuri's hands a quick squeeze, so small it could be missed but enough to garner his fiancé's attention again.

Yuuri fidgeted in his arms and gazed up at him, his eyes wide and sparkling with happiness. It was definitely good news. "Today was my last day. I don't have to return."

Viktor's eyes matched Yuuri's with enjoyment as he heard the news. This was good. No, it was _great_. For reassurance, he looked towards the direction of the physical therapist to find him almost laughing at their exchange. "Do we really not have to schedule another appointment?" This was incredible. Yuuri could go back to skating! He could work on his comeback, they could compete against each other for real this time, and they could win together. Viktor was most excited for that. He wanted to stand on the podium with him and Yurio. Everyone would get sick of them always on the podium, and he could show off how great his family was- well almost family. Not that Yurio would admit it, but they acted like his parents most of the were a family. No one could tell him otherwise.

"He's all set. Unless he feels weak or in pain, he doesn't have to return." As if reading his mind, he continued, "I do want him to exercise caution when he starts skating again. As his coach, I want you to make sure he doesn't overdo it. There's always the chance of inflammation."

Excitedly, Viktor fixed his eyes on Yuuri, oblivious to his uncertainty. "You can skate again! This is great news, Yuuri! I can hardly wait!" He hugged the raven-haired skater tightly, practically spinning them both in circles.

"Can we talk more at home? I'm tired from today and really just want to leave."

Viktor wanted to slap himself for forgetting. He carefully released Yuuri and looked to see him smiling apologetically. "Oh, right! Yes, of course!" He returned the apologetic smile and turned to the physical therapist once more. "Thank you so much for your time." After getting a nod in response, he resigned himself to putting a hand on Yuuri's back as they proceeded to walk out of the building.

.

. . .

.

Yuuri was just as happy as Viktor was about finally getting to skate again, but... he wasn't sure if he really wanted to jump right back into it. He knew he wasn't really strong-willed, but that incident would've shaken any professional skater. It was horrifying. If he closed his eyes, he felt like he could relive the moment all over again. Getting the confidence back to practice jumps would take a while. He really wanted to talk to Viktor about it, but currently the other skater was over the moon happy about getting him to skate again. He would hate himself if he destroyed Viktor's happiness, so he let it happen. Finding the right time to talk may prove to be a difficult task.

"We can start designing your next program now! I was planning on returning for Worlds, but with you still recovering, I'll wait until the start of next season. I can't wait to compete against you again! This time for real."

Yuuri sat in silence as he listened to Viktor ramble on about their future plans as figure skaters, too tired and worried to participate in the conversation. Viktor must've realized how silent he was because then he could feel the piercing gaze of ice blue eyes on him. To avoid the question that he knew was to come, Yuuri slunk down into the passenger seat and closed his eyes. Later. He'll bring up his hesitation with Viktor later. For now, he wanted sleep. Physical therapy wore him out today.

.

. . .

.

By the time they arrived home, Yuuri was sound asleep in the passenger seat. Viktor parked the car and got out, walking over to Yuuri's side of the car and opening the door. Without daring to wake him up, Viktor carefully picked him up. He smiled when Yuuri rolled around in his arms and nestled his head into Viktor's neck. While balancing Yuuri, he shut the door and made his way into the apartment building. The lady at the front desk was about to welcome them back when Viktor sent her a wink and brought a finger to his lips to silence her. She smiled and nodded, going back to whatever she was doing before. Viktor gently shifted Yuuri in his arms - he was grateful he got the chance to practice holding him for longer times because of their ice dance together - and made his way to the elevator. Once he made it to the floor of his penthouse, he pushed open the door and walked towards the coach, setting Yuuri down on it. The Russian skater draped the blanket hanging off the back of the coach onto his fiancé and strolled to the kitchen. Without realizing it, he began dancing around the kitchen, as if performing a program. He took mental notes of the steps he created, only pausing when the coffee pot turned off. Viktor almost jumped out of his skin and the cup almost slipped from his grip when a voice spoke from behind him. He whipped his head around to find his very own sleeping beauty rubbing his eyes and walking towards the kitchen island that rested in the center of the room.

"You gave me a heart attack, Yuuri."

"You're certainly old enough for one."

"You've wounded me, Yuuri." As he pouted, he noticed the smug expression Yuuri wore before it turned solemn a second later. He frowned and walked over to the kitchen island, setting his coffee mug on it. He leaned forward on the counter and studied Yuuri's face. The younger skater didn't realize what he was doing until he looked up with a squeak.

"Viktor?"

"What's wrong?" He's known Yuuri long enough to know his different facial expressions and what they all mean. Right now Yuuri was lost in thought. If he was skated at this very moment, he would've fallen. Just like... He shook his head and continued to lean closer. "There's something bothering you. You can tell me, Yuuri. You know I'm here for you." Viktor lifted the hand with his ring on it. "Otherwise you wouldn't have wanted to give me this." His comment made Yuuri smile. One point for him. "Please tell me what's wrong. I could start guessing, but that would take too long."

Yuuri looked like he was going to say something to counter him, but he must've decided to hold back because then his expression fell again. Viktor dropped his hand back to his mug and pulled away from the other skater. "Please, _m_ _oya lyubov_?"

"Don't be mad." Yuuri spoke softly, as if he didn't really mean for Viktor to hear him.

"I promise I won't be."

Yuuri sucked in a breath before straight into Viktor's eyes, like he was checking to see if he meant what he said. Viktor offered a gentle smile and sat back waiting.

"I'm not sure I want to go back to skating..." He lowered his brown eyes and kept rubbing his left index finger over his ring. "I was thinking... what if we just retired? Maybe my injury was a sign. I am twenty-five anyway. It's not uncommon for skaters to retire at my age. You're twenty-nine with all kinds of medals and titles. You still hold the Olympic record as well. I hold a record as well. We'd be leaving on a pretty good note. Plus we can actually get married and settle down..." Yuuri drifted off mid sentence once he realized Viktor hadn't commented on anything.

Viktor's gaze was unreadable as he drank in Yuuri's words. _Retirement. He wants us to retire together._ He sucked in a breath of his own and thought about everything Yuuri had said. It was true that they'd both accomplished so much, but did he really want it to end? He really did want to see Yuuri on the ice again as both a competitor and a coach, but he also really wanted to marry him and live out their days together. They could even adopt a kid if they wanted to. Was this really the end of their careers though? Viktor thought they'd be on the ice for maybe a few more years. Yuuri even promised him five World titles. He only had one so far. "I..." He wanted to say yes to Yuuri. He always wanted to say yes to him. There was never one moment when he didn't except for now. _What do I want?_ "I need time to think about it."

Yuuri bit his lip and nodded, focusing his attention back to his ring. Oh no. Did he make it seem like he didn't want to get married to him already? _Shit._ "Don't get me wrong, Yuuri. I love you." The Russian let go of his coffee mug and rested his hands on both sides of his fiancé's face. "I really do love you. I want to get married right now. I just... I also want to keep skating with you. I understand how much your injury has affected you. I get it because it hurt me, too. To see you as broken as you were, as lifeless as you were, I realized then and there that nothing terrified me more than you leaving this world without me. That I would be left alone. There would be nothing waiting for me if you did. That's why I made sure I proposed to you for real. To make sure it was real, and you really wanted it." Viktor dropped his hands from Yuuri's face to his hands and held them tightly. "Skating was everything to me before you skated into my life." Yuuri laughed at that. That was a promising sign. "There was nothing more important than my career as a figure skater from the age of fifteen to twenty-seven. Every time someone came up to me asking if I was available, I said no because I always had practice every second of everyday." Another laugh from Yuuri.

"You did _not_ actually say that." Yuuri was trying really hard not to laugh as much as he looked like he wanted to.

"Oh, you don't believe me? When I was twenty-two, a lady by the name of Natasha Kuznetsov started flirting with me. She asked if I had other plans that night, and I answered her with 'I'm sorry I have practice in thirty minutes and then two practices tomorrow. One in the morning and one later in the evening.'" Viktor smiled as Yuuri burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you actually said that!" He was practically gasping for air in between every outburst of laughter.

"You should've seen her reaction. She kept asking if we could hang out during one of my breaks. I kept trying to explain to her that I used my breaks for exercise, the gym, and Makkachin. She found some pretty colorful insults for me after that. That's probably why they stopped calling me the hottest and most eligible bachelor. I got downgraded to hottest bachelor instead." He let go of Yuuri's hands and reached back for his coffee mug, taking a gulp of the now lukewarm liquid.

Yuuri was practically wiping tears away from his eyes at Viktor's amusing story. "I feel bad for the girl."

Viktor rose an eyebrow as he set the mug down again. "Do you? Maybe I would still be with her if I had common sense back then."

"Then she would have to deal with you not doing the dishes or forgetting your laundry not me."

"Yuuri Katsuki, are you suggesting I don't do the dishes or the laundry."

"You can be _pretty_ forgetful."

Viktor dramatically gasped and brought a hand to his chest in surprise. "I am shocked and appalled at that surprisingly accurate statement. Alright, fine you win. I promise I'll start writing sticky notes on everything." He leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

Yuuri chuckled and joked, "Finally. Now I can cancel my ad for a clean fiancé with a great memory who looks great in spandex."

"Either you're implying that I look fantastic in spandex or I look awful."

"Hmm... I wonder which one it is." Yuuri playfully brought a finger to his lips and gazed off towards the ceiling.

"I guess I'm just going to have to show you later." Viktor winked and watched as Yuuri's face turned bright red.

"I'd appreciate it if you could show me how you do the dishes first."

"When you say first, are you also saying that the spandex comes second or would you prefer both at the same time."

Yuuri rolled his eyes and grinned.

"You love me."

"Do I?"

" _Yuuri_."

"I love you, Vitya."

"I love you, too."

Viktor brought his mug to the sink and began washing it along with the other discarded plates and silverware that were left in the sink. As a calm silence filled the penthouse, Viktor found himself thinking back on Yuuri's words once more. Maybe he should retire. Yuuri probably didn't want to risk injuring himself further or was worried that his knee would never heal properly if he kept throwing himself across the ice. That was understandable. Even Viktor found himself scared of what was to come. Getting married and relaxing with a family was certainly the more rational decision. It would also be less painful. Skaters' hearts are like mirrors that reflect everything about themselves. Yuuri's tends to be more reflective than most. Maybe this was his way of voicing the concern and worry in his heart without outright saying it. Viktor made a promise there as he watched Yuuri move from the stool at the kitchen island to the couch in front of the T.V. He would follow Yuuri wherever he wanted to go, no matter what the risk was.

.

. . .

.

"You look perfect."

"I'm not concerned about how I look Vitya." Yuuri rolled his eyes at his fiancé, who had made it his job to be Yuuri's personal stylist.

They were both waiting in a hallway leading to a conference room that would hold their last announcement ever made as figure skaters. Honestly, if Yuuri was being true to himself, he was nervous like crazy right now. He made cue cards three days ago and read them everyday to ensure he would be ready for this. Now that it was time for the conference to begin, he couldn't seem to recall anything written on them. The only thing really helping him was Viktor being there next to him, willing to help out. He kept vowing that he wouldn't let Viktor take over for him because he couldn't talk, but now it seemed like a _much_ better idea than he originally thought.

"Now you don't have to be." With one last tug on his tie, Viktor moved away from him and steadied his hands on his own hips, admiring his work on Yuuri. "Nothing to worry about anymore with that new suit and tie. you look _stunning._ If you want me to take over a question directed towards you, just tug on my jacket under the table or give me a sign of some sort. I'll get the hint. Don't worry."

Yuuri smiled weakly and nodded. "Sure. Thanks, Vitya. And you look great, too. More so than me actually."

"Have you seen yourself? I beg to differ, handsome. You don't happen to have anyone you're close to, do you?" Viktor smirked and brought his hands to Yuuri's hips instead, closing the gap between them.

"I'm sorry, but for awhile I'm going to be dating the exercise routine my physical therapist gave me. I don't have enough time in my schedule to be close to any real human beings." Yuuri grinned as Viktor's face turned a light shade of pink at the memory Yuuri was trying to bring up.

"Is that story going to be the source of your teasing from now?"

"It might be."

"I shouldn't have told you that story."

"Probably not."

"Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, we're ready when you are."

Viktor huffed in annoyance before plastering a smile on his face as he looked at the one who was vying for their attention, yet never removing his hands from Yuuri. It was embarrassing but enjoyable at the same time. After the man left, Viktor brought his gaze back to the Japanese skater.

"Why do they insist on saying my name first? Also why does someone always find a way to interrupt us?"

"Well, for starters you are older, and your name is more well-known than mine is. Secondly, you do tend to initiate things at the worst time. Like right now. Viktor, we were getting ready for the biggest conference of our lives in a hallway that leads to a room with fifty plus reporters." Yuuri shook his head and tried to back up from Viktor, to no avail. Instead, Viktor pulled him closer, if that was even possible.

"And? If you have kiss-swollen lips because of me, I wouldn't be able to explain just how happy that would make me." Yuuri turned bright red as Viktor leaned in and ghosted his lips over Yuuri's. "As happy as it would make me, I know it would only cause problems and gain more questions, so I'll restrain myself for now. I make no promises about afterwards."

"Thank you." Yuuri sighed in relief as Viktor stepped away and gave him breathing space. Just as he finally set his heart at a normal pace, Viktor grabbed his right hand and pulled him in the direction of the stage. Upon Viktor's persistence, they also wore their rings. Yuuri had thought it would be a better idea if they got rid of them, considering Russia wasn't exactly a kind place to be in with a relationship like theirs. It was frightening for the most part. When he mentioned that, Viktor had helped remind him that there's more to life than what other's think of them and their decisions. If it came down to it, he said he would protect Yuuri at all costs. The rings were something that he wanted to show off. He mentioned something like showing the world that _the_ Yuuri Katsuki was his and his alone.

Before Yuuri could hesitate, they were onstage with all eyes on them. Viktor led him by the hand to their seats and sat down in the seat to the right, while Yuuri sat to his left. He tensed immediately when he saw the wave of reporters than flooded the room. Viktor gave his hand a squeeze once he noticed how tense he was. As he gazed at Viktor instead of their audience, he also saw passed him Yakov sitting on the other side. Viktor saw where his gaze was going and leaned in to whisper, "He's my coach, so he has to be present for this. I would've liked it to be just us, but it's common courtesy to have your coach here present when you announce things like this."

Yuuri nodded and glanced out at the reporters, who were now avidly taking photos of them. He smiled for a few of the others, but as Yakov spoke up, photos were brought to a minimum.

.

. . .

.

For the most part, the questions were in Russian, which was to be expected since they were currently in St. Petersburg. Viktor either translated or frowned and said nothing. Thirty minutes had passed by the time the conference was called to an end, and Yuuri couldn't be more grateful to breathe again. As he predicted Viktor answered most of the questions for him, due to language barrier or because he felt that him responding would be better than Yuuri doing so. Viktor clung to him the entire ride as a limo brought them back to their penthouse.

As they entered their apartment, Yuuri immediately took off his tie and suit jacket. "Thank you, Viktor."

"Hmm? For what?" Viktor had decided that a glass of warm wine was more important than shedding the formal layers as he stepped beyond the doorway and into the kitchen, kicking only his shoes off at the entrance.

"For today. You didn't have to do that just because of me." Yuuri untucked his shirt and sat down on the couch, his back facing the kitchen where Viktor stood.

"I didn't just do it because of you. Of course you were a factor for it but not in the way you think." Yuuri could hear the scuffling of Viktor's feet as he made his way to the couch. Before he could push over and allow Viktor space, Viktor set his glass down on the table in front of the couch and practically threw himself on top of Yuuri. Viktor wrapped his arms around him and laid down on top of him, his head on Yuuri's chest. "I did it because I saw it the way you saw it. Why take the risk of another injury just for fun? Everything I need is right here. Nothing more, nothing less. I chose to retire, so I could start the rest of my life with you, _m_ _oya lyubov._ I love you, Yuuri. Now and forever."

"I love you too, Vitya. Now and forever." Happily, Yuuri ran his fingers through silver locks and was offered a relaxed sigh in response. "Thank you so much."

Viktor chuckled. "I should be the one to say that."

.

. . .

.

"It was announced today that skaters Katsuki and the legend Nikiforov will be officially retiring as of today. It was announced live last night right around eight p.m. at a press conference in St. Petersburg, Russia, from the skaters themselves. What do you think of this sudden decision, Bianca?"

"Well, Dan, I think it was to be expected sooner or later. Yuuri Katsuki had just encountered a pretty bad injured a few months ago during the Grand Prix Final, which must have shaken him up. He already planned to retire the year before, so it's no surprise that he chose to after an event like that. On the other hand, Viktor Nikiforov is already twenty-nine with numerous medals and titles under his belt. He's not exactly getting younger. He's also taken two years off to coach Yuuri Katsuki, so it would be much harder for him to return in his condition. Seeing them both retire shouldn't come as a surprise. It doesn't shock me, but it is still upsetting. As much as I hate to admit it, I would've loved to see them skate against each other, especially with the level of all the other skater's out there."

"Katsuki has a record set in place as well, right?"

"Yes, he does. He set it during Worlds last year. Originally, he set a record at the Grand Prix Final last year after skating a flawless performance with the same difficulty as his coach, Viktor Nikiforov. At the World's Championship a few months later, he went on to break his own record. He amped up the difficulty and added another quad to his program, the quad Lutz. In an interview, he said that he managed to add it to his repertoire a few days before that Grand Prix, and his coach immediately incorporated it into his program, although unsure of the decision. Katsuki then went on to say that he had no doubt in his mind that he could do it, and he was right. The performance was one to remember."

"So he's not just leaving out of nowhere and with nothing to show of his career. With two gold medals from single events, one gold and silver medal from the Grand Prix Series, and another silver in the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri Katsuki is definitely a skater to remember. His strong and emotional step sequences combined with his ability to adapt to the playing field made him a strong competitor until the end."

"At the thriving age of twenty-nine, we see Viktor Nikiforov retire in true Viktor fashion. With five World titles, numerous gold medals in the Grand Prix Series and European Championships, as well as one Olympic gold medal and record, he leaves the world of figure skating behind with his legacy as not only the best skater in history, but a coach who knows how to maximize a skater's true potential. Coming to you from New York, I'm Bianca Garcia."

"And I'm Dan Johnson."

"And this was a special NBC Sports report. Thank you for joining us."


End file.
